


Cross the Line

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Communication Failure, Miscommunication, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 11, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: In her anger, she hadn't quite thought about this.
Series: Omovember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cross the Line

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt: Scared to speak up**

The Doctor slowly sneaked into the office before quickly making his way over to the main computer. He and Martha were helping a couple of stranded travellers out; their ship had been grounded by the locals. Tethered to the ground by a computer-controlled hook. Something commonly done by the Fuctons, without a good reason. 

Quickly waking up the computer, he went to work, hacking the tethers of the spaceship. He was slightly surprised at how complicated the protections were. Biting his lip as he focused on quickly getting in.

He was aware that he needed to be quick. Martha could only hold off the guards for so long.

Shifting in the office chair, trying to get comfortable with despite his bladder being a bit full. Not letting his concentration waver. 

He had started to feel the need to go not long after they left the TARDIS when they were meeting with the stranded travellers. That was a couple of hours ago now, it had taken him and Martha some time to work out the best way to help them.

As always, in that time he hadn't taken the chance to take a quick wee. He had better control than that. 

After he was done here they would go back to the TARDIS, so he wouldn't have to hold it much longer.

Quickly finishing up the code that would release the spaceship, he ran it, waiting a few seconds before the sound of a rocket taking off sounded in the distance. He smiled at that before quickly getting out of the chair, slowly opening the door to go and sneak out of the building.

Only to freeze when he barely had the door open, coming face to face with a security guard.

"Oh hello." He straightened up with a simile, the door opened fully revealing 4 other guards surrounding the door "I was just-" He paused, fishing for an excuse.

"Hacking into the planet’s main security computer?" the leader deadpanned. 

The Time Lord sighed, realizing that he had no hope of convincing them to let them go.

"Martha, which part of distracting the guard didn't you get." He exclaimed., before letting out a deep huff. 

"You were gone for what felt like forever."

He huffed. "If only Rose was here, she would've been so much more distracting.” The Doctor sighed at the painful memory. “Ah, she really knows how to use her assets." 

Martha's head snapped up. "I'm sorry what?"

Mentally wincing as he realized how that could be taken, he rushed to correct himself. "Oh, I just meant that Rose has bigger - uhh, she has more pronounced- you know." He blustered as he saw Martha's anger growing. "I mean she- err more pleasant." He winced. "No uh, I mean more interesting. Err just more- err" 

"I'd stop digging mate." One of the guards spoke up.

"Right. I just- I meant distracting in a good way." His shoulders slumped, realizing that he couldn't save this any more.

* * *

"Martha I'm sorry." 

"Oh, I’m actually worthy of being talked to?" She whipped around to shoot a glare at him

"Of course you are. Martha-"

"Don't, just don't talk to me," Martha said as she let her self fall on the bed on the right side of the cell. "In fact don't come near me, you can stay on that side." Martha sighed, turning away from him.

He nodded to himself, standing there awkwardly. Realizing he should let her cool down.

Slowly sitting down on the other bed that was on his side. He winced slightly as sitting down put more pressure on his bladder, reminding him of that issue.

He had been able to talk themselves out of the death penalty instead just they just got a free non-optional overnight stay.

As he sat there, catching his hands between his knees like a schoolboy waiting outside the principal office, he looked around the cell taking in stock.

His eyes fell on the metal toilet, he almost let out a relieved breath. Glad that he had the facilities he needed. 

The Time Lord was just about to stand up to go and pee, he was going to have to go with Martha knowing anyway so going right away was best for his own comfort, when he realized that the toilet was located at the foot of Martha's bed.

Scrunching his nose up hie leant back, against the wall. Martha had literally just forbidden him from going on her side. Meaning he was just going to have to hold it until she had cooled down enough or until they got back to the TARDIS, whichever came first.

Crossing his ankles he decided to distract himself by solving equations in his head.

* * *

The Doctor blew out a long breath as he sat rocking back and forth on his bed. Martha had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago. Leaving him free to squirm to help and contain the load that was in his bladder. He eyed the toilet longingly, wishing he was allowed to use it. 

He tried to convince himself that it wouldn't be much longer until they were let out. But honestly, he wasn't sure how long that was, that least a couple of hours though, And his bladder was throbbing painfully, the idea of just using the toilet and opting out that she wouldn't wake was very tempting, but he knew that as a bad idea. Martha was outright terrifying when she was angry and him breaking the rules she set in anger would not be good for his well-being.

He let out a painful whimper when the need spiked, bending over slightly. Freezing, realizing he had been a bit load he glanced over at Martha, waiting to see if she would wake up because of _him._

_Thankfully she didn't_

* * *

Martha woke up feeling a lot calmer than she had when she had fallen asleep. 

She knew she had been unreasonable to the Doctor, it honestly hadn't been the first time he had insulted her like that, and it hadn't even been the worst insult he had ever given. 

For some reason, she had just been really irritable. 

She lay there for a bit, slowly waking up. She became aware of rustling of her left. That wasn’t really surprising, the Time Lord seemed to get restless quite easily.

Slowly opening her eyes she turned her head in his direction and frowned.

He looked like he was in agony. He was squirming heavily. It was quite obvious what the problem was as she observed him for a bit.

"Why don't you just go pee?" She mumbled, making his head shot up, he hadn't realized she was awake yet.

"Uhm, well." He groaned, hand sneaking between his legs. He nodded towards the toilet.

She frowned at it, nothing seemed wrong with it. She couldn't think of a reason he couldn't use it.

Turning in question towards him, she froze as she saw his pleading look.

_Suddenly it clicked._

She had forbidden him to get close to her and by extent the toilet.

"You can use it," She told him gently.

"But you said..."

"Go, you're bursting."

At that he quickly shot over towards the toilet, She looked away to give him some privacy as he fumbled with the fastenings of his trousers.

The Time Lord to cursed in another language, probably Gallifreyan before she heard a zip lowering almost immediately followed by the sound of a strong stream. Hitting the water in the toilet bowl as he was finally emptying

* * *

"Come here." She patted the spot next to her on the bed when he was done, telling him to sit with her on the bed.

"I'm sorry." he apologized, 

Grabbing his hand, she sighed. "It's not your fault, I know you don’t mean any of that, yet I still got so angry. And I actually kept you from using the loo for so long. I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

"Only if you forgive me." he smiled cheekily at her.

"Done."


End file.
